supernaturalfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Користувач:Toru Hasegawa/Сезон
The first season of Supernatural by The CW consists of 22 episodes that aired on Tuesdays at 9PM EST for the first 16 episodes, before moving to Thursdays at the same time. The season premiered on September 13, 2005 with Pilot and ended on May 4, 2006 with Devil's Trap. Опис сезону У 1983 році Вінчестери Джон, Мері та їхні сини Дін й Сем були звичайною родиною, що мешкала в місті Лоуренс, штат Канзас, але одного разу вночі могутній чорноокий демон за ім'ям Азазель вбив Мері, бо вона «перервала його». Протягом наступних 22-х років Джон виховував своїх синів як мисливців на нечисть, людськими вігілантами, які досліджують паранормальні явища та вистежують надприродних істот, в той час як Їхній батько Джон шукає демона, який вбив Мері та засоби, які допоможуть вбити його. Дін завжди захищав свого брата й лояльно ставився до батька, але Сем завжди був стійким до них та цього мисливського життя, тому врешті-решт він полишив це, щоб почати навчання в Стенфордському університеті та жити звичайним життям. : :: In 2005, Sam has retired from hunting to focus on college, but Dean brings him back into that life after their father John goes missing and after Sam comes back from hunting a ghost with Dean, Sam's girlfriend Jessica Moore is killed by Azazel, just like their mother was. The two brothers then embark on hunting quests across the country as they look for John and also work on cases involving other supernatural creatures, from ghosts, to shapeshifters, deities, even vampires and other monsters. Along the way, they discover that Sam has unusual abilities such as telekinesis and visions of the future, which the boys come to think is related to the demon they're hunting. Sam and Dean also face the recurring villain Meg, a demon minion of Azazel. ::: В 2005 году Сэм ушел из охоты, чтобы сосредоточиться на колледже, но Дин возвратил его в эту жизнь после того, как их отец Джон пропал, и после того, как Сэм вернулся с охоты на призрака с Дин, подруга Сэма Джессика Мур была убита Азазелем, их мать была. Затем оба брата отправляются на поиски охоты по всей стране, когда они ищут Джона, а также работают над делами с участием других сверхъестественных существ, от призраков, оборотней, божеств, даже вампиров и других монстров. По пути они обнаруживают, что у Сэма необычные способности, такие как телекинез и видения будущего, которые, как думают мальчики, связаны с демоном, которым они охотятся. Сэм и Дин также сталкиваются с повторяющимся злодеем Мэг, демоном-министром Азазеля. : :: Eventually, the boys find their father, who has discovered the means to kill Azazel: an old, antique revolver called the Colt, a supernatural firearm weapon created in 1835 by Samuel Colt to kill anything supernatural—but it only has a limited amount of bullets. After finding The Colt, John is forced by Meg to hand it over. He instead uses a fake gun while Sam and Dean attempt to kill Azazel with the real one, but the demon escapes and John is taken hostage, Sam and Dean, with the help of old and close family friend Bobby Singer, find and exorcise Meg from her host, get John's location and find him, but only have two Colt bullets left. Azazel is revealed to be possessing John and announces that he has plans for Sam; he tries to kill Dean, though John re-takes control while Sam shoots him in the leg, forcing Azazel to leave John's body. ::: В конце концов, мальчики находят своего отца, который открыл средства для убийства Азазеля: старый антикварный револьвер под названием «Кольт» - сверхъестественное оружие огнестрельного оружия, созданное в 1835 году Самуэлем Кольтом, чтобы убить что-либо сверхъестественное, но оно имеет ограниченное количество пуль , После обнаружения The Colt Джон заставил Мэг передать его. Вместо этого он использует поддельный пистолет, в то время как Сэм и Дин пытаются убить Азазеля реальным, но демон убегает, а Джон становится заложником, Сэмом и Дином, с помощью старого и близкого друга семьи Бобби Сингера, найти и изгнать Мэг из ее хозяин, найдите место Джона и найдите его, но осталось только две пуль Colt. Азазель, как выяснилось, обладает Джоном и объявляет, что у него есть планы на Сэма; он пытается убить Дина, хотя Джон снова берет контроль, а Сэм стреляет ему в ногу, заставляя Азазеля покинуть тело Джона. : :: As the three Winchesters leave with their war-wounds to re-track Azazel, a demon in a truck rams into the Impala, smashing it and knocking out the family. ::: Поскольку трое Винчестеров уходят со своими военными ранами, чтобы повторно отследить Азазель, демон в грузовике впадает в Импалу, разбивая его и выбивая семью. Season Cast Main Cast *Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester *Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester and Serial Killer Shapeshifter Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Julie Benz as Layla Rourke (1/22) Гостьові зірки *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as John Winchester (8/22) and Azazel (1/22) *Nicki Aycox as Meg (4/22) and Meg Masters (1/22) *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica Moore (3/22) *Samantha Smith as Mary Winchester (2/22) *Fredric Lehne as Azazel (2/22) *Sebastian Spence as Tom (2/22) *Graham Wardle as Tommy Collins (1/22) *Loretta Devine as Missouri Moseley (1/22) *A.J. Buckley as Ed Zeddmore (1/22) *Travis Wester as Harry Spangler (1/22) *Alex Ferris as Young Sam Winchester (1/22) *Taylor Cole as Sarah Blake (1/22) *Terence Kelly as Daniel Elkins (1/22) *Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer (1/22) *Marcel Maillard as Trucker Demon (1/22) Episode List Цікаві факти/Примітки * Перший сезон мав в середньому 3,81 мільйона глядачів та 1,4 рейтингу. * Перший сезон був єдиним сезоном телесеріалу «Надприродне», який транслювався в телевізійній мережі «The WB». * Це єдиний сезон «Надприродне», в якому використана «Fight the Good Fight» з-за неможливості використати «Carry On Wayward Son» в фіналі сезону. Замість цього пісня була використана в передостанньому епізоді, де вона грала під час відкриття епізоду «Спасіння» *This is the only season to use the 22 years ago intro instead of the changing recap they use in the other seasons *This is the only season to feature a Wendigo, a Shtriga, and Daevas onscreen. Дивиться також * Надприродне: Повний перший сезон (DVD) Навігація pt-br:Primeira Temporada